Frosty the Snowman Fucks Homer Simpson
by juicydickhugger
Summary: What does this Homer Simpson want to do with Frosty now that he was alive? How will you decide to read this story? Does Homer get that Frosty cock? Find out!


It was Christmas that Homer Simpson was desperately searching for all the family other than his grandfather. Homer got wet in the store and found all the gifts he needed. Merge got a new dress, Bart's new gun, Lisa's new book, Maggie's new pacifier. How come she was still a baby? Homer did not mind. I bought all the gifts. Covered individually with a teenager by hand, covered with all escape and oil.

"I will go here!"

"Finally!" Homer cried.

He hurried to the street car. When Homer was attacking the ice covered road, it was snowing and freezing. He was beginning to lose control, but as his car slid down the road from the road to the utility pole his penis shook violently. His car was destroyed, and now Homer is cold. He left the car and found a snowman with a magical hat in his head.

"What is this?" Homer asked.

Suddenly, a snowman was born! That was a snowman's frost! Yes! Christmas legendary savior, Frosty! The frost was alive! He was there!

"Hello, Homer Simpson," Frosty said. "I am happy to see you on this wonderful day!"

"Who are you, your friend?"

"I will freeze the snowman," he replied. "Yes, I am shooting in your ... form ..."

At that time, Homer had dropped the semen with a cry of the snow, so I noticed the 11 inch Frosty hard ice penis. It seemed like a fire hose that was cold for a long time, and women in rural areas decided to have sex with it. Homer learned what Snowman wanted and immediately dropped his pants. Frosty pierced Holmer's huge anus in his cooking, so Homer bent and spread the yellow shade.

Mr. Homer said, "Oh, God, that is a very good thing." I will be more freezing! "

"I am kjkjkjjkk cum / cum, I am a Homer!" Frosty said. When a hot dog man filled a brutal man mustard and barrel, his cook started melting the cold death gallon of Homer's intestines.

According to Homer, "It was a very good result, how, your ass, chat!

However, before Frosty crashed, Homer woke up. It was a dream at all and it was a Christmas morning. Yes, I had a wonderful morning. I decided to join Moe too. But my grandpa was not there. Homer did not invite him. Homer survived his life.

...

Classic Homer Simpson is my grandfather and I will not see his family again. You need a gift for Homer's shop. His new weapon book reached the magic of the bus. When was he young? Homer nerves, they do not buy all the gifts, take on youth and dismay that covers all skin, oil.

"I will go away"

"Well, Homer said.

And as they come to the car, her husband is in the street. Homer's eyes are covered with snow. And he starts to lose power in the middle of the way of solar power in his vehicle, he draws a sudden acute angle. The car destroys it, Homer is cold. I left the magic of my car and I was wearing a hat.

"What is this?" She asked Homer.

Suddenly a class was born! Did the class freeze? Class is a legendary savior, ice? Is the cold still alive? He was there!

I was rude to "Please stop Homer Simpson". "I am happy to see a wonderful day."

"Who are you with your friend?"

He said, "I will remove the snowman." "Yes, I will shoot your vacation ..."

At this point, I planted the snow seeds of the Homer tribe of ice and blew 11 inches of ice. It looked like a cold weather, and a local fire barley train was involved and made it. The classic Homer is really excited and it sharply shines like drawing sleeping etc. Homer Homer has holes, holes, and Homer all spreading open things to yellow.

"Oh, God, Homer remembered, please add ice cream«

"I am Kjkjkjjkk Homer," the ice cream said. Wild dogs are full of Homer, bullets that begin to cook cereals.

According to Homer, he said: "Because of the good results we are talking to the donkey?

But please give courage before frost. Here is a dream and a Christmas morning. That's good morning. He decided to go on a curve. But that is my grandfather. Homer did not call her. Homer spent his life.


End file.
